Adhara
}} Adhara is one of the major antagonists in the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Sunshine Dizon who originally played the role of Pirena in the 2005 series. Profile Sang'gre Adhara is the niece of the predecessor of Mine-a, Queen Demetria who wants to become the suceeding queen of Lireo. Personality Adhara is an intelligent diwata as described by Arde himself, she can think of clever ways to get what she wants. While a fearsome and proud diwata, Adhara can also be fearful like when she faced Arde. She pleaded him not to eat her. When Arde revealed his identity as one of the bathalas in Encantadia Adhara paid respect to him showing that Adhara respects beings with higher status. Adhara can also show admiration such as when Arde showed her what was going on in Lireo. She admired Pirena's attitude complimenting that she likes the way she thinks. During her stay in Carcero, Adhara had changed she became a role model for the other prisoners by being kind and helpful. Her kindness and determination is what made the Pashneas in Carcero grew attached to her. Adhara also showed sympathy when she found out the two prisoners who were bound to fight each other were siblings. Adhara went to the extent of interferring with the punishment of the prisoner that won the fight but refused to leave her sister's lifeless body stating that they are being too unjust. Because of her interferring, she ended up getting electrocuted too earning the respect of other prisoners. Appearance and Outfits Adhara has some resemblance to Pirena from the original series when she became the temporary Queen of Lireo. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her appearance is a combination of a warrior and of formal attire, indicating her more militaristic regime. She wears a dark brown and bronze armor-like dress with a black sleeveless undershirt and a matching long black cape at the back, black tights and a matching dark brown and armor boots. She also wears bronze shoulder bands, a dark brown tiara similar to Danaya's warrior headpiece and wields a staff named Lupig. Story Long ago, after Queen Demetria of Lireo passed away, Adhara believed she will inherit the throne. She was about to take hold of the crown when it vanished. Adhara guessed it was Cassiopeia's doing. Cassiopeia explains to her that the rightful successor of her ashti is no other than her cousin Esmeralda's daughter, Mine-a. Adhara disapproves this and battles with Cassiopeia to claim her right but she was no match for the former queen. Adhara leaves vowing to take revenge on Cassiopeia. Since then no news has been heard about Adhara until Amihan spotted an unfamiliar figure in the island of Cassiopeia. Adhara reveals herself and duels with Amihan. Using her powers, she managed to capture Amihan in a crystal and plotted to use her against Mine-a. Adhara took the form of Amihan in order to enter Lireo. She revealed her real identity when Mine-a and her were left alone. She concealed the throne room so that no one can interfere with their battle. Just when Mine-a thought she stabbed Adhara, it was actually her sister Amihan whom she killed due to body swap ability. Adhara appeared to Mine-a mocking her that she should not grieve for someone she killed. An enraged Mine-a used the Brilyante ng Hangin to take away the air she breathes until Adhara vanishes and dies. Adhara's soul is sent to the Balaak where she encounters Arde. She pleads him to let her live again but Arde cannot do so. Instead, he gave her a curse that on the moment Mine-a dies, she will be able to return to Encantadia. Adhara is kept updated by Arde of the happenings in Encantadia until the most awaited day of Adhara came, Mine-a finally dies and Arde fulfills his promise to Adhara. He bids her farewell and sends her back to Encantadia. Adhara makes her appearance behind Danaya. Danaya feels her presence and Adhara asks her if she is one of the daughters of Mine-a. Danaya tells fearlessly tells her who she is and demanded that she reveal herself. Adhara tells her she is at her back but Danaya tells her she can't see her much to her delight because she would easily kill her however, when she tried to grab Danaya she realizes she can't touch her and returns to the Balaak to know from Arde the reason why. Arde tells her that her body has already decayed. Adhara demands for another option and so, Arde tells her what she must do, she has to collect the lives of good willed Encantados. The more stolen lives she gets, the easier her body gets formed once again. Arde gives her a ring to provide her power and Adhara starts her quest to take the souls of good willed Encantados. After a long time, Adhara finally accomplishes the task given to her by Arde. However, it isn't part of their deal that upon her revival her powers will also return. Arde compliments Adhara telling her she will surely find a way to regain her powers back before sending her off. Adhara comes back to Encantadia as a powerless diwata. She goes to the camp of her good friend Vish'ka to ask him to make a staff like Lupig. Adhara thought Vish'ka couldn't resist her only to be arrested and be brought to Lireo. Saying it is the best for his friend. Hitano took charge of her and brought her to Carcero where she becomes a prisoner along with other Encantadas who committed grieve crimes. During her stay in Carcero, Adhara had changed she became a role model for the other prisoners by being kind and helpful. Her kindness and determination is what made the Pashneas in Carcero grew attached to her. Lanzu feared this attachment would lead to a resistance being formed against them so they decided to let Adhara face LilaSari as her opponent. During their match, Adhara managed to convince LilaSari that instead of trying to kill each other, they should help each other out because they were both victims of cruelty. Together with the other prisoners, they killed all the guards who are guarding Carcero and used the Pashneas to escape from the place by transportation through the sea. Adhara and the prisoners established a camp in the forest and they trained everyday to prepare themselves for battle. Adhara eventually gained possession of the Kabilan with the help of LilaSari. In turn, she removed LilaSari's mask and replaced it with a mask that shows her face but negates her curse. Notes / Trivias *In Episode 30 there has been a massive change in Adhara's backstory. When Adhara was introduced to the media, she is described as the former Queen of Lireo who established the army of Lireo. She loved to engage on wars to expand her teritories resulting her replacement. *With the canon backstory told, Adhara now greatly resembles Pirena's story they both have the ambition to rule over Lireo but were not the ones chosen to become queen so they became evil. Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Antagonists